


The Second Time Around

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Juliette and Rayna reclaim one another.RP Fic.





	The Second Time Around

After their night together on Juliette's broken bed Rayna had brought the girl home with her. Much as Juliette had protested a little that she didn't need a fancy bed it was fairly clear Juliette was enjoying having a warm bed to sleep in. Rayna had come home tonight to find Juliette lying fast asleep on the bed. She had been unable to hide her smirk as she moved to kneel over her, kissing her sweetly. 

"Wakey wakey Little One." 

Juliette mewed sleepily and pulled the covers up over her head and went back to sleep. Rayna had smiled softly. 

"Or just sleep... that's fine."

She had moved to settle beside Juliette, close but not touching her yet. About an hour or so later Juliette began to fidget rather violently and then suddenly sat bolt upright fighting the sheet trying to get it off her in a blind panic and screaming in terror. Rayna had woken quickly, moving to yank the sheet from Juliette quickly, moving to draw Juliette closer, stroking a hand gently through her hair. 

"Shhh, shhh now, I've got you.... shhh now sweet girl."

Juliette murred and buried her face into Rayna's shoulder. 

"Oh baby...."

Rayna murred. 

"Nightmares?"

Juliette nodded. 

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No..."

"Let me help you forget then?"

Juliette nodded.

"Yes please."

Rayna had purred sweetly, kissing her softly, tracing her hand slowly over Juliette's breasts. 

"My pretty little one."

Juliette shivered and mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yessss."

 

Juliette mewed. Rayna had murred, kissing her way slowly down over Juliette's neck and breasts to suckle softly on her nipples. Juliette gasped and mewed. 

"Mmmm, you like that sexy girl?"

"Oh yes."

Juliette purred. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Juliette murred. Rayna smiled and kissed her way slowly lower, moving to gently nudge Juliette's legs wider open. Juliette obediently spread her legs. Rayna had murred, moving to suckle on her clit. Juliette bucked and mewled. Rayna had slowly moved to set a pace for Juliette. Lapping at her eagerly. Juliette soon screamed and came apart.


End file.
